High School Drama
by tdrotigirl123
Summary: Mike Andrews just attended Wawanakwa High School two weeks ago. When Zoey Rivers finds him on the side of the school they instantly fall in love with each other. But there is one problem. Mike doesn't want to tell her about his disorder because he thinks she'll turn him down. Can he work up the courage to ask her out or even tell her about his DID? Read and review.
1. Meeting

**Hi! So here's another Zoke fanfic. It may included the original cast sometimes. Idk I haven't really thought about it much. ****Total Drama seasons 1-5 never happened. The main charcters are Mike and Zoey. It's in their point of view. Okay one last thing as you may know I have a tdroti ask fanfic,I wanted to say that I may be ending it. But I'm not sure yet. Anyway,here you go. The first chapter of Wanwankwa High School.**

Zoey's POV

I wake up at 5:41 a.m. for school. I yawn and stretch my arns out. I slowly uncover the blankets off my body and slide off the bed. As I walk to the bathroom,I pass a mirror in the hallway and look at my reflection. My red hair is tangled and in a mess. I bring my hand up to my hair and begin brushing it with my fingers. Although,there are stll tangles in my hair but it doesn't look as messy. I continue walking down the hallway and take a left and enter the bathroom. I turn the light switch on. I look a little to the left and see my weaved basket with a pink ribbon on it on the counter near the sink. I reach my hand down in it and begin to search through it. In it I find hand lotion,hand sanitizer,my blue toothbrush,tooth paste,floss,my make up bag,and my hair brush. I take the brush out and brush my hair. As I brush the tangles begin to go away leaving my hair naturally wavvy and curly at the bottom. I put the brush down and look in the cabnit. I take out a white towel and put the toliet lid down and place the towel on the lid. I turn around and lock the door. I take my lavender colored tank top off and throw it on to the floor. I take my dark purple shorts off and throw it with my top. That just leaves me in my bra and underwear. I turn the water on and take off my under clothes and hop into the shower.

After about 30 minutes in the shower I put my clothes back on. A red sleeveless belly top,tan colored capris,and high heel sandels. After I blow dry my hair I put my long hair into short pigtails that goes above my shoulders. It takes forever for me to get it that high since my hair is medium length. I brush and floss my teeth,then put on my make up. I walk out of the bathroom and downstairs into the kitchen where my mom and dad are sitting at the table eating cereal. As my dad eats he reads a newspaper and my mom is texting a friend on her phone. It's almost seven o'clock and I have to go to school soon. "Good Morning,Sweety." My mom tells me. "Good morning, mom." I say and grab a glass cup from the cabnit. "Did you finish your homework last night?" My dad asks then takes a sip of his coffee. "Yeah of course." I reply while opening the fridge and takng out the orange juice. "Okay. Well you better hurry up and eat your breakfeast. You're bus will be here soon." My mom says. I take a sip of my orange juice and shift my head to the left and look at the clock on the stove. I'm going to be late if I don't go in about eight minutes. I quickly gulp down the rest of my orange juice and put the glass in the sink. I run up stairs fast and enter my room. My bed is unmade,there is paper on the floor,and my book bag is in the corner by my closet open and empty. I run over to my bed and make my bed up. I pick the paper off the floor and stuff them in my bag. I go over to my dresser and open the drawer and take out my journel. It's lime green with a lock and a thin black ribbon as a book mark in the middle. I stuff my journel, school books,and extra shoes,sneakers, in my bag and zip it up and throw it over my shoulder and run down stairs.

When I run outside the bus has left. "Hey!" I say waving my arms around. "Hey! Come back!" I yell. It's no use. I'm going to be late! I start running in the middle of the road trying to follow the bus. I keep losing it. I don't know why but I don't really know the way to school. I never really pay attention when I'm on the bus. I stop to catch my breath. But I hear a car beep behind me and I move to the side walk. I bend over with my hands on my knees trying to get some air into my lungs. I feel pain on inside my chest which burns . I feel something falling on my head and back lightly. I look up and notice gray clouds. It's starting to rain. I quickly take my bag off my shoulder and put it to the ground and start searching through it. I find my black thin cloth jaket. I hurry and put it on and put the hoodie over my head. I zip my bag up and put it around my shoulder again and start running.

The rain is getting a little harder. I can see the school and the last bus is now arriving. I may not be late. I run even faster trying to get to school. When I walk through the doors everyone stares at me. I'm soaked. I begin to walk through the hallway and take my jacket of and crumble it into a ball and hold it until I find the girls' bathroom and go in. I go up to the sink and hold the edges with my hands. I breath in through my nose smelling the digsusting odar of the nasty toilets. It smells like someone barfed in here three days ago but the mess was never cleaned up. I exhale through my mouth and as I breath out a gaging sound comes out. I turn my head back and look at the stalls (idk how to spell it). The stalls are dark blue and on the other side of the doors there are writings on the walls and on the door. I can't take the foul stench so much that I start to gag and I become queasy and feel like I'm about to puke. I walk out of the bathroom and the bell rings. I'm,suprisingly,not late. I walk down the hallway breathing in with my nose and breathing out with my mouth trying to get the smell from the bathroom out of my nose. I enter my homeroom and everyone is already sitting at their desks. The teacher isn't in here yet so I walk to my desk in the back of the room. I put my bag down right beside my legs up under the desk. My bag has one strap and is plain lightbrown with two pockets in the front and is made out of soft cloth. I take out my journel and a pencil and begin to draw in it. The teacher comes into the room and stands in front of the class. She has dark brown hair that looks black,she wears purple glasses,and she has pale skin with a few freckles. She's a really nice teacher. Anyway, she begins to speak but I don't really pay attention,but I do hear what she says. "Hello class. I hope you had a good weekend. I hope you studied because I'm giving you a pop quiz today." She said with a smile. Everyone groaned sounding like the sound someone makes when they're sick or hurt. I hate tests. I always get nervous that I'm going to fail or mess up or not finish it in time. She walks around the classroom handing out the papers and I put my journel back inside my bag as she hands me mind.

...

As I walk out of the class room and into the hallway I hear laughter I turn my head and pause. I consider going over there to see whats going on but then I hear a male scream that sounds like he is being attacked. I hear another cry from pain,I flinch and my heart starts beating,I want to go over and help the guy but I don't even know where the cries are coming from or if the person hurting them will hurt me too. So I turn back around and continue walking to my next class. Another cry from pain comes out again. I turn my head again back to the where the sound is coming from. I feel so guilty for not helping the guy. I may be wrong,maybe nothing bad is happening,but I don't know. The cries stop and are replaced by evil laughter. I enter my next classroom where not to many people are here yet and sit down trying to forget about what I just heard and trying to make the guilt feeling go away. Which it won't.

(After School)

I walk out of the back doors where everyone is waiting for the bus. I hear mummbling but I can't make out what the words are. I also hear a sniff like someone is crying. I turn my head and see a figure on the side of the school leaning on the wall sitting in the grass. But I can't really see the person all I see are his or her knees and feet. Everyone is talking to one another. People are in groups. To my left in the front is a group filled with the populars. Heather- the Queen Bee,Anne Maria-the Jersey reject who wheres a fake spray on tan and to much make up. Courtney-In Student Concil,Lindsay-The Pretty dumb blond,and Dakota- the rich daddy's girl fashionista. But Dakota isn't really mean,she is actually kinda nice...Most of the time.

Anyway,I turn my head back to the figure and look at it. His or her hands are hugging their knees. I look around once more then walk to the person. Once I walk to the figure I notice that it's a guy. He is wearing a teal shirt with another white shirt underneath,I think. Unless that's part of the shirt. He is also wearing long dark pants,has tan sneakers,tan skin,and dark brown spikey hair. He hasn't noticed I'm standing here yet,I think. "H-Hello?" I ask shyly and then he looks up at me and has a black eye and little bit of blood on his bottom lip and underneath his nose. He also has on single tear on his left cheek.

* * *

Mike's POV

I look up at where the voice has come from and see a beautiful red headed girl with brown eyes and pale skin. "Are you okay? What happen?" She asks. I just studder. "I..I just..I" She has a confused expression on her face but you can also tell that she feels sorry for me,I guess. "I'm fine." I finally get out. She sinks down to her knees quickly and looks me in the eyes. "You don't look fine."She says worriedly. "What happen?" "I was beat up." I say. She has a sad expression again. "Why?" "I...uh..don't *_cough_* really want to talk about it." I say. "Okay. I'm really sorry this happen to you. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" She asks like she really wants to help me. This is so odd. No one has ever been nice to me exept for my family. I'm adopted. "I'm fine,really. Plus,isn't she gone by now? School's over." I point out. "No. She's still here. She stays another hour at school everyday." She says. "Why?" I ask. "I think it's cause there's an after school program and she helps out or something." She tells me. "You don't have to-" She cuts me off. "Come on. I'm taking you to the nurse." She says as she stands up and holds her hand out. I just look at it. "But..you're going to miss the bus. I mean it'll be here in a minute." I say. "That's okay. I'll just walk home." She replys. "I wouldn't want you to do that." I say. "It's totally fine. Plus,I ran to school this morning. I need to get more excrise anyway." She jokes. I smile and take her hand and something spreads through me. I feel butterflies in my stomach and goosebumps on my arms. But I quickly yank my arm away. I don't know why I felt that way or what just happened. I've never felt this way before and I don't even know her,yet. But when I release I feel like I'm about to fall. I feel weak. But she quickly grabs my arm and puts her other hand on my back to help my balance.

We walk down the hallway to the nurse's office in awkward silence until she asks,"I haven't seen you in school before. Are you new?" "Yeah,I started going here a few weeks ago." I answer. "Really?." She says as we enter the office. The nurse is at her desk on the computer. It's a small room with a mini fridge, cabnits upove her desk that is at the end of the room with pictures on it,and two green and blue bean bag chairs and a blanket over the green one. The nurse is a middle aged woman with blond hair in a pony tail and a blue shirt and pants. She looks at the red head and me. "Hello. What's the-" She pauses when she see's my face. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" She asks as he puts her hands on my face. "I was beat up." I reply. "By who?" She asks worriedly. "Umm... I don't know their names." "Okay. I'm going to go check the cameras to find out who it was. You stay here and clean yourself up." She says and steps out of the room. I walk over to the blue bean bag chair and sit down. And the red head grabs the box of tissues off of the nurse's desk and sits in the other bean bag next to me. She hands me the box of tissues and asks,"So what's your name?" "M-Mike. What's yours?" "Zoey." She replys. The box is in my lap and I just stare at it. "Is something wrong?" She asks. "Umm I have a few broken fingers." I reply but don't look up. She takes the box from my lap and takes out a tissue and places the box beside her. She doesn't say anything,she just wipes the blood from my face off with the tissue. This is weird,I'm not used to a girl being nice to me. But I mean she doesn't know about my disorder so...

She wipes the blood away from under my nose,then throws the tissue away and grabs another one and wipes off the blood from my busted lip. My face heats up as her fingers gently moves back and forth across my lips. When she's done she throws the tissue away in the trash can and sits back down. "Thanks." I say blushing. "You're Weclome." She says as the nurse comes in. "Okay. I found out that it was Scott,Lighting,and aince Heather was making fun of you she's getting suspended also." I'm sorta happy but I'm sort of worried. I'm happy that they won't harrass me for about a week or two but I'm worried that they'll attack me more because they're going to get suspended. "The princable is calling their parents. Now let me see." She says as she knees down and looks at me. She takes my hand which hurts and looks at it. "You have three broken fingers on your right hand. You need a cast. I'm going to call your mom and tell her you need to go to the doctor to get a cast on. I would do it but I'm a school nurse." She says as she gets up and walks out of the room again.

Zoey and I sit in silence for about three minutes until she says,"I'm sorry about your fingers and about you being beat up..." She says like she really cares. "Thanks. But I'm fine." I say. "No you're not." "Well this isn't this first time I've been beaten." "I'm so sorry." She says with a sad face. Her eyes sparkle as she looks at me. "*_cough_* Thanks. You didn't have to take me to the nurse. You missed your bus." I say. "I already told you. I don't care about missing the bus. I have no reason to be home on time. I finished my homework in class,I don't have any plans so I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh,but still." "Okay. So,why'd you change schools?" She asks. "Well I was being bullied alot. The people back at my old school were jerks. They made fun of me because..." I pause. "Because of what?" "It really doesn't matter. Plus,if I told you you'd run away and never talk to me." I say. "Hmmm...That doesn't sound like me." She jokes. I laugh. "But,seriously you would." "Come on it can't be _that _bad." She says _'You have NO idea.'_

* * *

Zoey's POV

I really feel bad for Mike. He must have been the one I heard in the hallway. I wonder why he was attacked like this. He won't tell me. He keeps pushing it aside and he keeps coughing which you can tell is fake. Mike's big brown eyes look into mine as we talk. We talk about the pros and cons of his old school and the pros and cons of Wanakwa High. The doctor returns and says that Mike's mother will be here in about six minutes to pick him up. Mike seems so nice. He's cute,nice, I hope that he'd like to be my friend. I just hope Heather doesn't have anything to say about it. Yeah,all the popular girls in school have ruined my chances of making friends. It was never me or because they didn't like me,it was because they would tell people lies about me which would make them think I was weird or gross. They would always embarrass me infront of everybody,it was awful. I think it's pathetic they are just acting like children.

Anyway, Mike's mom shows up and asks if he's okay. She has blond hair,greenish blue eyes,white skin and a few freckles going across her nose. Pretty. Mike doesn't look anything like her. Maybe he looks more like his father.

"Mike are you ok?"

"Yeah,I'm fine."

"That's a lie. You have a busted lip,a black eye,and broken fingers. Come on I have to call the doctor."

"Okay." He says standing up.

"Bye,Zoey."

"Who's Zoey?" His mother asks. "I am." I say as I get up from the bean bag chair but having a bit of trouble. "Oh hi." She says with a confused look. "Are you Mike's friend?" "Um...I'm not...really sure. We just met about thirty minutes ago." I answer. Mike just stands there. "So,you don't want to be his friend?" She says like she already knows what I'm going to say. "I never said that." I say. She's taken back and looks surprised and Mike looks shocked too. "Oh well we have to go. But,it was nice meeting you." She says with a smile. "You too." And when they are about to walk out of the door Mike looks at me over his shoulder and looks at me and I wave goodbye at him slowly and he just quickly snaps his head away shyly and walks out of the door.

After about five minutes I leave the nurse's office and walk home which takes about thirty minutes because of my stupid high heels. I sometimes don't even know why I wear them. I don't always wear high heels. I only have like three pairs of shoes. The high heel sandals I'm wearing now,another pair of high heel wedges but with green straps,and some worn out gray sneakers I have in my bag. Once I get home my parents ask where I've been. All I say is that I missed the bus. They don't ask anymore questions after that. I walk up the stairs into my room. _I need to start on my homework._ I onpen my bag and take out my notebook,Mathbook,and English book and begin my work.

After about two hours of boring homework I finished. I take out my journal and begin to write with an ink pen.

_Day 24 Monday 6:30 p.m _

_Had a very hard pop quiz today. It sucks having so many tests. I'm pretty sure I made a good grade. All of these tests are stressing me out. I've had homework every day of the week. Sooo much which makes me so tired. I've stayed up to 1:00 in the morning for two weeks finishing my homework. Luckily today I was able to finish my homework early. I missed my bus this morning. I got soaked. It was embarrassing,everyone was staring at me. Although,I'm pretty much used to it since Heather and the rest of the popular girls make fun of me and embarrass me non stop. I missed the bus again this afternoon,but I kinda chose to miss it. The bus was about to be at the school when I saw him on the side of the building sitting in the grass. His name is Mike. I helped him walk to the nurse's office,he was beat up by that stupid jerk Scott. Ugh,I hate people like him always making people feel bad about themselves and hurting other people. I felt so bad for Mike he had like three broken fingers,a black eye and a busted lip. I hope he gets better. I also met his mom,she's really pretty. I'm guessing she's like in her late thirties or early fourties but she looks really young. I'm hoping I'll get to see Mike again and we can be friends. I just hope the jerks and popular kids don't ruin my chances...Again. Mike looked really bad with the black eye and his bad lip. But other than all the brusies on his face he is really cute. I mean maybe,we could end up more than friends...Ha! What on earth am I thinking? I've never had a boyfriend or even met a guy who was the least bit attracted to me. But I really hope he likes me and if not we could still most likely be friends. But I don't want to come off desprate for friends. Which I'm not...Nevermind that I don't even know anymore. I just can't get my hopes up to high. But I'm still gonna try. I don't know why I haven't noticed him before. He's been going to Wanwanakwa High for about a week or two. I should have at least passed him in the halls. I guess it's because I try to make it to my class as fast as I can to avoid Heather and the other girls. I'm hoping I passed that test. I want to be put in an advanced class soon or be put into the smart class next year. I mean I'm already one of the smartest kids in my class I just want to be put in a smart class so I can be able to go to a good college. Anyway,I guess that's it._

* * *

Mike's POV

As me and my mom ride home she keeps asking questions about Zoey. She keeps asking if we are friends and if I want to be friends with her. I don't really feel like talking because I don't feel all that good. I'm tired,my stomach hurts,my hand hurts,my eyes hurt,everything hurts. I just want to go home and lay down. But when my mom asks this one embarrassing and personal question it snaps me back into reality,"Do you like her?" A blush appers on my cheeks. "W-what?" I studder. "Do you have a crush on Zoey?" She asks again. "Mom!?" I say out of embarrassment. "What? I'm just asking. Do you?" "No..." She stops at a red light and looks me in the eyes with a look. She can tell I'm lying. "Yes. I mean...Mom. I don't know. We just met. I'm not even sure if she wants to be my friend." I say.

"Well,you said that she helped you. And she seems like a really sweet girl." She says. "Well yeah,but what about-" She cuts me off. "Mike you need to stop worring about that. Not everybody in life is going to reject you." She says as the red light turns green. "*_Sigh_* Yes they are. Everyone besides you and dad have thought I'm a freak." I say as I look out the window. "Mike..." "Can we please not talk about this." I say. She doesn't answer. In about ten minutes we arrive at home. We don't mention anything about Zoey until my mom walks into the my room, where I'm reading a book on my bed,sits besides me and again asks if I like her. "Mom." I say annoyed "What? Okay,I know I'm sort of budding into your personal information but, there is a pretty good chance she likes you too." She says with a smile. "I never said I like her." I say. She looks me in the eyes again with the same look that somehow always makes me open up. "Fine. Yes, I do like her. But it's not that big of a deal." I assure her. "Yes it is! Mike,she's pretty,she seems nice and smart. Maybe she will like you." She says.

"No she won't." I say. "Why do you think that?" "Because that's what I know. She won't like me if I tell her about-" "Mike. You need to stop this. Every time you have a crush on a girl you get so worried that she's going to run off screaming every time she sees you." She says. "But that is what they always do. If they see me in the hallway they'd make fun of me." "Okay. If you ever want to talk about this just come to me. You better go to sleep. We have to go to the doctor's to get your cast on." She says as she walks to the door. "Okay. Good night." "Good night. Love you." She says. "Love you too." I say as she walks out of the room. It's not long after when I fall asleep.

* * *

(Next Day)

I wait in the doctor's office with my mom. When the doctor walks in he sits down in his chair. He has brown hair,green eyes,and asain colored skin. He asks me how I broke my fingers. After about twenty minutes he finally puts the cast on. It's a green cast with white on both ends of it. The doctor said that my fingers weren't THAT bad and that I have to come back in like two weeks to have the cast taken off. After we leave I go home and watch tv. I'm missing school right now. I'm marked absent,the whole time I watch tv I can't focus on the show because all I'm able to think about is Zoey. I keep thinking about how she helped me yesterday and how I'm hoping I'll get to be friends with her. So if I can't stay and watch tv without being able to focus,I'm going to go take a nap. After about five minutes,I fall asleep.

**The end of chapter 1. Thank you for reading. This chapter took me a long while so please no rude comments. I had this idea for a while but I guess I never got around to it. I don't know how it will turn out later,I guess I'll just have to try to come up with ideas for future chapters. I apologize if some of the words are spelled wrong my keyboard is messed up. Anyway,I hope you liked it! Favorite,Follow,and Review!**

_**~Tdrotigirl123~**_


	2. Heather

Zoey's POV

I didn't see Mike in school yesterday. I'm guessing he went go get his cast on. I feel really bad for him. As I get ready for school my mom and dad walk into my room. "Good Morning,Sweetie" My mother says softly. "Good Morning. Is something wrong?" I ask. I can tell by their faces that something is. I stuff my notebook into my bag and look up at them. " Oh no." She says. I take a quick glance at my alarm class. " Ok well I got to go. I'm going to miss the bus." I say. "Ok. Love you,see you later." My father says. I give him a confused look. But then I just shake my head to stop myself from thinking about it and walk off. When I walk on my bus everyone is acting like idiots. Cussing,bullying,throwing paper airplanes, spitting spit balls,and more. I walk to the back and I'm surprised at who I saw. "Hey Zoey! Sit down." Mike says patting the brown colored bus seat. I accept his offer and sit down next to him. I didn't know you ride this bus." I say shyly. "I do now. My mom got a new job about a week ago. Now they're making her go to work earlier so she can't drop me off at school anymore." He says. _Wow,he's so_ _cute. _"But,at least I get to ride the bus with you." _Did he just say that? _His facial expression goes from smiley to shocked because of what he just said. A blush appears on my cheeks. " Uh I mean... You know, because I'll have a friend to talk to. I mean we are friends right?" " I've never really been good at making friends. But if you want to be friends,then yeah!" I say nicely. He gives a big smile in return showing a big gap between his teeth. I guess I didn't notice that yesterday. His busted lip looks a WHOLE lot better. And so does his eye too. It looks nearly gone,which surprises me he must be a quick healer,unlike me when ever I get hurt the mark will stay there for a while. I look down at his hand and see that he did get his cast on yesterday. His cast is green. But what I don't get is why they didn't go straight to the emergency room on they day he got hurt. I don't know I'm just going to stick with not asking. " You're lip and eye looks a lot better." I say. "Oh,yeah." " So...how long do you have to wear the cast?" I ask. " Two weeks." He says. " Really?" "Again,I'm really sorry." I say. " I already told you it's okay. You say sorry a lot don't you?" He jokes. I giggle. " Yeah. I guess it's just a habit." He laughs again. " It's ok. So... Thanks for helping me to the nurse yesterday. " He says.

"You're welcome." I say as I smile at him. A few minutes later we arrive at school and walk off the bus. We continue to talk as we walk in the hallway on our way to the cafiteria. "Umm...What's your favorite color?" Mike asks. "Red. What's yours?" I say. "Blue. What's your favorite movie?" He asks. "Total Warriors two." I reply. " Really? I love the Total Warrior Series. I haven't watched the third sequel yet." He says. " I think it's supposed to come out in dvd soon,so then you can buy it and watch it at home. I can't wait till number four comes out." I say. "I know. But we still have like two or three months left." He says. "Yeah, I don't think I can wait that long." I joke. He chuckles as we walk into the cafiteria and wait in line for breakfest. " Okay,lets see. Hmmm..." Mike says tapping the part right next to his scrunched lip that moved to the left that shows he is thinking. "What's your favorite animal?" " Umm... Either a rabbit,Cat,or a panda." I say. " My favorite is a dog." He says. " Do you like dogs?" He asks. "I'm allergic to dogs. But if there is a dog in the house or if I'm somewhere that has a dog I have to take my allergy medicine." I say. " Oh,that's to bad." He says. We move forward and get our trays for the food and start talking. "So what are we having today?" Mike asks. " Waffles. I am so thankful this school has good food...most of the time. Because my cousin's school has awful food. Or at least that's what he said." I say.

" Oh, I feel bad for him. My old school didn't have real good food either. I didn't really eat that much. " He says. " Is that why you're so skinny?" I joke. _I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way._ He stays silent. " I'm just kidding. " I asure him. He smiles. " Ok. But no, that's not why. I'm just skinny,I guess." He jokes. We get our food and drinks and find an empty table. We sit across from each other. We continue to tell each other about ourselves until SHE walked by. Heather and her stupid stuck up popular gang. She gives me a sarcastic smile and says to her friends, "Oh look Zoey finally made a friend. Too bad it's the school freak." She says. Heather's a jerk. I wish I was brave enough to stand up to her and tell her off but, I'm not. When ever she says something mean to me I either stay quiet or act innocent. I'm one of the shyest kids in school. If there was a list I'd probably be somewhere between 5-10 out of more than four hundred teenagers in the school... I may be over stating it. But my point is I'm really shy. I'm not shy to everyone but you know almost everyone. Anyway, I wonder why Heather called Mike a freak. He isn't a freak. " I'm not a freak." He mumbles to himself. " Maybe in your world. Zoey I know that you never had friends before but,it just seems that you can do so much better than Mike. Well,gotta go. I hope you to dorks enjoy your time together,not really. " She walks off with the rest of her 'friends'. Dakota looks back at me and Mike and her facial expression sends a siginal that she feels bad for us. I don't even know why she's friends with Heather if she's nice. Dakota can be a little selfish at times but she means well. "What's her problem?" Mike asks taking a bite out of the food. I just shrug. And take a bite of my waffle. " So... What did she mean you never had any friends?" He asks. " I was always lonely. I never really known why. Like, one third of the time its Heather's fault I don't have friends. She has always ruined my chances of having friends..." I say. " I know that feeling." Mike says. "Then another third is because I'm really quiet and shy. But I don't know what the other reason is. I guess its because I'm not like all of the other girls in the school." I say. you're not shy around me." He says. "Well we just met yesterday and I couldn't be shy then,so I don't know." He smiles. "So what class are you in?" He asks. " Ms. Dawson's." I answer. "Me too!" Mike says enthusiastically. "Really? I guess I never saw you,I'm sorry." I say. "It's fine. But I'm sure I saw you, I think I'm a few seats behind you. I usually see that cute red hair of yours from the back." He says. A blush grows upon my cheeks. My face is warm and I can't seem to look Mike in the eyes. He clamps his hand over his mouth with his eyes widen. Butterflies fill my stomach. _Did he just call me cute? Or was he just saying he likes my hair? _" T-thanks? But I don't really pay attention to anybody during class except for the teacher." I say. "Yeah." He says. The bell rings. "Okay,time to go to class." He says. We both get up and walk over to the trash cans to dump our trays in it. Mike throws his away but before I could throw mine away, Anne Maria trips me with her foot making me fall face first on the floor and my face lands into my tray. I get syrup on my chin and Anne Maria and the rest of the girls walk off laughing and calling me names like 'loser,dork,geek,and friendless.' I look back and see the girls walking off in the hallway and people in the cafeteria whispering to one another. Mike looks down at me and helps me up with his good hand. "Are you Ok?" He asks. "Yeah, I'm just...gonna go to the bathroom and clean up. I say as I pick the tray off the floor and throw it into the garbage and stomp out of the room quietly so I wouldn't draw any attention. But I did,before I left the cafeteria the room was dead silent except for quiet whispering every now and then. I hear light footsteps from behind me but don't bother to look. I enter the girls' bathroom and begin to clean up.

* * *

Mike's POV

I stand outside of the girls' bathroom waiting for Zoey. I never really got a good look at who tripped Zoey. After about five minutes Zoey comes out wearing a black jacket that covers up the stains on her shirt. She looks at me and says," You didn't have to wait,you could've went to class." I smile. "Nah,that wouldn't be right." I say. She smiles,playfully rolls her eyes,and walks off to go to the lockers. I follow her and walk right beside her. She grabs about two or three books out of her locker and holds them in her arms. She walks towards me and holds her books close to her chest that kind of looks like she's hugging them. " S-sooo...Should we go?" She asks with a smile. "Yeah." I say. We walk to class where there are a few empty seats left. Zoey sits down and I sit next to her. The teacher allows us to change seats as long as we behave,stay quiet,and pay attention. The teacher is sitting at her desk writing in a notebook. "Did I miss anything?" Zoey whispers to a kid next to her. The kid is short,dark skinned,has glasses,and skinny. " Not much. She said take out your history books and start studying. Cause we have to team up for a project." He says. "Oh,I hate history class. It's so hard." She says. "I know,but it's not so bad. At least not for me." He says. "I guess." She replys. "You have to take out your history book." She whispers to me. I look in my book bag and realize I left it a home. "I left it at my house..." I say. " Here,we can just share mine." she says. I scoot over to her desk and read the book in my head with her. Sometimes if there is something I don't understand I ask her and she helps me out. Zoey is really smart. She says that she hates history but she gets good grades though.

The teacher tells us that our project is to study on a specific country. We have to also work on the project after school. The teacher begins to put teams together. Each team has three people in it. " Cameron,Mike,and Zoey you'll be in a team together." She says. The guy Zoey was talking to earlier must be Cameron. We look up some stuff in our history books,Cameron explains what all of it means,I read it,and Zoey and I write it down on paper. After about which seems forever we have to go to the next class. We walk to the lockers and get our books. We have a few minutes to talk before the second bell rings. " So what do you have next?" I ask. "English,I think. You?" She says. "Same. So what's your favorite subject in school?" I ask. " Math and computer science."She says. I kinda zoned out when she was talking. I was to busy staring at her to catch what she said last. She looks at me waiting for an answer. " Huh?" "I said,what's yours?" She says. "Oh,uh, I don't really have a favorite I guess. I-" I was cut off when the bell rings. " It's time to go." Zoey says pointing down the hallway with her right hand band using her left to hold her books. When she starts walking and I follow her,her hand gently brushes on mine making an unnoticeable blush appears on my cheeks and I feel a spark. She must have felt something too cause her eyes widen and a blush grows upon her pale skin. " S-sorry. I- I didn't mean to-" she stops. I give a nervous,breathless, small,short,awkward laugh and say, "Uh, it's... It's o-ok." I studder while saying that sentence. She gives an embarrassed smile,holds her books with both hands and walks off. I walk a few feet behind her and see the girl that tripped Zoey earlier. She looks at me and waves her fingers at me,smiles,and winks at me. I don't do or say anything,just turn my head and try to catch up to Zoey. We continue to walk in silence until Heather shows up again,but this time by herself. "Hey,I see you to are still together. So sweet, I'm so happy you finally found a boyfriend, Zoey. I thought you were going to be lonely for the rest of your life." Heather says sarcastically. Zoey blushes again and I do the same. " W-what? N-n-no. He's...he's n-not my,my boyfriend. We're just...j-just fr-friends." Zoey studders having trouble speaking. " Figures. Anyway, I gotta go. Later losers." She says. Zoey just stands there gripping her books and digging her nails in them in anger. But her face doesn't show any sign of fury whatsoever. Heather walks off, I look at Zoey. She kinda looks like she's about to cry but is holding back tears. " Zoey... Are you ok? " I say about to put a hand on her shoulder but she quickly jumps up which startles me and says," Yeah. I'm f-fine. I'm sorry she called you a freak. How are you a freak anyway?" She asks. My heart pounds cause I don't want her to know about my M.P.D. " Uh,well, I just... I have this uh,thing..." I say nervously. " A _thing_...?" She says looking up at me,smiling. " Y-yeah. A thing. Most people think it's freakishly weird or something. Ugh,actually it's everybody. " I say nervously, again. " I'm sure that it's not at all _that_ weird. People are just mean." She says supportively. "You really don't have a clue. " I whisper to myself. "What?" She asks. "Huh? Oh nothing." I reply. After about two more minutes we enter the class room and sit down.

...

It's lunch time and me and Zoey go to get our lunch. " Oh,chicken pot pie." Zoey says. " Looks good." I reply. We take our food and find another empty table. Right before we sit down Zoey and I notice Cameron sitting at table by himself. Zoey moves her head telling me to follow her and sit with him. I smile and follow Zoey. Zoey sits in front of him and I sit next to her. " Hey,Cameron. Why are you sitting all alone?" Sort asks. Cameron just shrugs. "Are you okay?" She asks. Cameron quickly perks up and smiles. " Yes. I got an A plus,plus,plus,plus,plus,plus,plus,plus,plus,plus..." Zoey and my eyes widen. " Plus,plus, on all of my tests this week!" He says. Zoey looks at him shocked. " Just kidding. But,seriously I did get an A plus on all my tests. But,nothing surprising there." He says. Zoey smiles. " Good for you!" She says happily. "Thank you," he says. " So you really want to sit with me?" " Yeah. why wouldn't we?" I tell him. " I don't know. So if you want to sit with me,does that mean you want to be friends?" He asks. " Yeah," Zoey says smiling. I place my chin on top of my fist and look at Zoey. She has the prettiest smile. I've only just met her yesterday and I already like her. It doesn't surprise me though I've ended up having a crush on a girl pretty easily and quickly. But none of the girls I've had crushes on they never liked me back. And Zoey won't either. I just know it. But maybe we can still be friends if I ever tell her. But so far today none of my personalities have come out yet so that's really good. I hear talking but I can't make out what they are saying. It's like my ears are clogged and they all sound like they have deep voices. I feel a poke on my shoulder. I realized that I zoned out starring at Zoey again. She's just so pretty,nice,and smart. Zoey was the one that poked me. I shake my head to erase my thoughts and says," Huh?" " Never mind,just tried to see if you were still with us," She says. I look over my shoulder and see a sign I guess I didn't notice. The colorful colors catch my attention. The poster's background is yellow and covered wit purple and blue stars surrounding the words. It reads:

**_Sign up for the talent show! Everyone must participate. _**

**_In two weeks._**

I wasn't able to finish reading it when some kids blocked it. I tap my fingers on the table making up a beat. " So,there's a talent show?" I say raising and eyebrow. " Yeah. I don't think I'm going to be doing it though." Zoey says. "But it says everyone is supposed to enter." I remind her. " So? I'd rather get detention than embarrass myself in front of the whole school. I guess i'll just not show up that day." She says taking a sip of her milk. " Why do you have stage fright?" I ask. She nodes and sets her milk bottle down. " Yeah. Ever since I was like...eight...nine? That's why I totally freeze when I have to talk in front of class. Its horrible. " She says. " What? Do you like,barf or something." I ask playfully. Zoey chuckles. " No,but I studder and stare at the ground and talk really quietly and I shake." She says. " I'm sorry." I say. " It's fine. We better hurry up and get to class." Zoey says finishing her milk and eating the rest of her pot pie. " Ok." I say as I get up and grab my tray. Cameron,Zoey,and I walk to the trash cans and dump our trays in them. " What's your next class?" Zoey asks Cameron. " Geometry with Mr. Charleston." He says as he straightens his glasses with his index finger. "What about you?" " Gym class. What about you Mike?" Zoey says. " Um, me too,I think. Let me check." I say as I grab my book bag and unzip it and pull out my schedule. " Yep, I have gym too." I say. " Cool. Let's go." Zoey says. " Bye Cameron." She waves at him and takes off. " Bye Zoey. Bye Mike." He says. "Bye. See you later." I say to the small boy. Zoey and I walk to down the hallway talking about nothing,just random stuff. " I tink we have to go change." Zoey says. " We still have a few minutes. I'll be back in a minute. You go change to." She says and runs off the either the girls locker room or the bathroom. I don't feel like going all the way to the guys' locker room so I just change in one of the boys' bathroom stalls. I had earlier put my gym clothes in my book bag. I change out of my worn out blue jeans and into dark blue shorts that stop a few inches above my knees and I change from my teal shirt into a gray T-shirt with the school's mascot on it in the center of a yellow circle. I'm not really able to tell what animal or thing that really is. Under the circle are the words ' Wawanakwa High School' in blue that matches my shorts. When I come out of the bathroom Zoey is just now coming pout of the girls' bathroom. Her red hair is put up in a high ponytail but still goes down her neck and a little down her back. She wears the same colors as I'm wearing but she is wearing a tank top that has the same words and shorts that end in the middle of her thighs. She wears gray worn out sneakers with a white sytar on the sides. She has blue wrist bands that she is twisting around trying to fix. In walk up to her and ask," Are you ready?" She looks up at me and says," Yep! Let's go!" We race down the hall seeing who can beat the other to the gym first. She ended up winning. We were so lucky we didn't get caught cause if we did we'd get detention. When we walk into the gym room there is a volleyball net in the center of the room right above the same sign that is on my shirt. There is a basketball net in the front of the room and another on the other side of the room. Everyone is wearing the same outfits. I guess we are supposed to wear the same gym clothes. I guess that's why my 'mom' had to buy these clothes. They wear only like five dollars a piece. Heather walks in with three other girls. One with blond hair and one with mixed skin,freckles,and light brown hair that is shoulder length. The coach walks in with a whistle around his neck. He blows his whistle which catches everyone's attention. Everyone turns to him and listens as he speaks. I look to my right where Zoey stands next to me twirling her whole ponytail for a second and it falls out of her hand a falls back in place and sways for a small second before stopping staying in place. I've found myself staring at Zoey a lot. Not in a creepy stalker way,I don't mean to she's just so pretty. I watch her long eyelashes move up and down as she blinks. But then something hits me in the back of the head. It's not too hard but it's not soft. When it hits, my head moves forward and I gasp for air. I feel a quick sting of pain in my chest and then blackout.

* * *

Zoey's POV

I watch as Mike gets hit in the head with a volleyball by a kid in the back. He has fair skin,a big nose,and braces. Not the most attractive person. My eyes widen and my mouth is open. Mike gasps for a second and his pupils smallen and move to the opposite side as the other. His face is now scrunched up and one eye is closed. He begins to speak in an elderly voice. " Eh! Back in my day we didn't throw balls at people all willie nilly! We-" He was cut off when the coach blew his whistle in his face. Mike is right beside me so it hurts my ears too. "Ah!" He yells. He gasps again and looks back at the coach. " You have detention. " The coach says walking away. Mike gives me a confused look. As the coach begins to talk from where he left off,Mike whispers to me," What did I do?" I give him a confused look by furrowing my eyebrows. After about a second I finally say," You started talking about back in your day people didn't hit each other with balls. That was a joke,right?" I ask. His eyes widen and he gives a small,nervous chuckle. " Yeah! It was a joke,d-did you think it was funny?" He asks. " Sure,but maybe you shouldn't be making jokes when a teacher is talking. You wouldn't want to get in trouble again." I say. " I'll try too." He mumbles to himself but I was able to catch what he said at the last minute. I wonder what that old man act is about? Maybe I should ask him later,but for now I don't want to offend him or anything. I guess I'll just ask if he brings up the topic or at the right moment.

...

Me and Mike walk down the halls about to go the bathrooms to change into our regular clothes. " Ugh,I'm glad that's over. I kept getting hit in the head with volleyballs." Mike says. " I noticed. I'm sorry you got detention. " I say. He inhales and exhales deeply sighing. " It's fine." Mike says. " Okay. I'm gonna go change." I tell Mike. " Okay." He says smiling. I run of into the girls' bathroom and go into a stall and take out my clothes. I don't like going into the locker rooms often. I change into my clothes as I read what people have wrote on the back of the stalls. Like ' Alex is so hot' and people cussing about other people. Mostly Heather and her gang, and I don't blame them. I put my clothes on and just as I was about to unlock the stalls I hear people talking and footsteps walking into the bathroom. Really? Why did she have to come here? I hear her bickering with someone. " Ugh,you know what I'm done arguing with you." The girl says. I back up and sit on the toilet and lift my knees up to my face and hug them so that Heather doesn't see my feet. " Why? Because you know I'm right and your wrong?" Heather says. I hear some more foot steps. Heather is going to hurt the girl's feelings. I hear the sink turn on and silence fills the room. I slightly tilt my head to the right so I can see through the crack and see Heather walking towards a dark skinned with black hair in a ponytail. " Heyyyyy,what's your name?" Heather asks pretending to be nice. " Umm... Julie. " She says. " Well,your pretty..." Heather replys. What for it... " Pretty ugly. " There it is. The girl runs out crying and I lean far back to where my back touches the wall. Heather and the other girls begin to snicker. " What a loser." One girl says. My foot slips and makes a loud noise. " Did you hear that?" Heather asks. My heart starts pounding in fear. I hear Heather's high heels clank on the floor as she looks in the stalls. She begins at the end of the room. Each stall door is closed for some reason. But she checks the stalls and as she gets closer to mine my heart starts to beat faster. I grab my bag quickly and wrap it over my shoulder and hold in to the other end so that it doesn't touch the floor. I only have a few minutes until I have to be in class or I'll be late. I wonder if Mike already left. I crawl under each stall slowly and quietly. As I crawl on my knees my head hits a toilet. " Ow." I whisper as quietly as I can. " Come out,come out where ever you are." She says. She begins kicking the doors open with her foot. She's about two or three stalls away from mine. I stop for a second to see which stall I'm at. I'm at the last one and I can see the entrance. How am I gonna get out of here without her noticing me? " Ugh! Where is she?!" Heather asks in fury. I look back over my shoulder and look throw the place where the stall stops and look under it. I see that her feet are turned the other way,which means that she is turned around. I slowly stand up and try my hardest not to make any noise. I quietly open the stall door and run out. When I run out of the restroom I back up to the wall and when I do I hear Heather say," What was that?" I quickly take my bag off of my shoulder and put it to the ground and unzip it. I quickly take my jacket and put it on. I take a small part of the back of my hoodie with my tiny hands and quickly flip the hoodie on my head. " Do you want to find her?" Asks one girl from the bathroom. I know they're talking about me so I take my bag and put it over my shoulder and run down the hallway. My bangs loosen from behind my ears and falls out of place. It hangs out of my hoodie and flies in the air and bounces as I run. I start to run faster and when I do I run into somebody and fall on my butt. Muy hoodie falls off and I rub my right hand against my head. "Zoey?" I hear him say. I open my eyes and look up and see Mike. " Are you ok?" He asks worriedly. He extends his good arm out to me while I look up into his beautiful,gorgeous,sparkling, brown eyes... I fake cough and shortly shake my head for a second and take his hand and get up. " T-thanks." I say shyly. " What took you so long? We only have a few minutes to get to class." Mike asks. " Well, when I was getting dressed Heather came into the bathroom with some of her friends and she started making fun of this girl..." I say. " Oh,so that's why that girl was crying..." He says. " Yeah. And well,you know..." " S-she didn't make fun of you did she?" He asks. " No but I didn't have a way out without her noticing me." I say looking down. " Oh... She didn't see you did she?" He asks. " I'm not sure." I reply. I hear voices from behind me. " Did you see what she looked like?" Asks one girl. I turn my head around and see Heather with about three other girls. " Shut up,Lindsay. If I saw what she looked like we wouldn't be worrying as much." Heather says. " I think she had red hair." Says Anne Maria. " Anne Maria that's it? Red hair?" Heather snaps. "' It could've been that nerdy red head." Anne Maria replys. " Joey?" " It's Zoey, you idiot." Heather says to Lindsay. " Is that her?" Anne Maria asks. I look back at Mike. " Come on let's go." I say grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the hallway following me. I soon let go so he can walk on his own.

As we enter the class room there are only two seats left in the back. I sit down in one and Mike sits in the other.

* * *

Mike's POV

When school ends, me and Zoey wait for the bus outside. " So... About the project..." I say. " What about it? " Zoey asks. " Well we're supposed to work on it after school..." I say shyly. " Do you want to go to one of our houses? " She asks. " Only if you want to! " I say. " O-ok. Yours,mine,or Cameron's?" She asks. " I don't know." I say. " Do you want not talk about it later?" She asks. I nod. She grabs a pen from her bag. She begins writing on it. I raise an eyebrow as she writes. She hahands it to me and I read it walks onto the bus. It has her phone number and email address on it. I smile to myself but on the inside I'm freaking out. I walk onto the bus putting the paper in my pocket. I sit next to Zoey in a seat the all the way in the back. " Sooo...hehe..." I studder. I clear my throat. " Um... So do-do... do you like,um,want to um like... I-I don't know..." I studder again not able to ask Zoey if she wants to hang out sometime after school. " Sorry Mike. I have to go. You can call or text me later if you want." She says getting up. " O-ok." I say smiling. " See you tomorrow. " " Ok. Bye Mike." She says walking away and off the bus. I watch as she walks up her front porch stairs and enters her house. The bus starts moving again and I continue to think about Zoey. She gave me her number! I want to call her but I don't want to come off desperate. I don't know. But after about five to ten minutes the bus drops me off at my house. When I get off my adopted parents are on the porch waiting for me. " Hey sweetie! How was your " My mom says hugging me. " Good." " Good." She replies. " Ok. Well I gotta go do my homework so..." I say about to open the door. " How's that girl?" My dad asks. " Huh?" I raise an eyebrow at him and say," What?! N-nothing. I don't know what you're talking about. " I say. " Your mom said you liked her." He says. " Mom!" I say out of embarrassment. She smiles and mouths the word 'sorry'. I just sigh and say," it doesn't matter if I like her or not. I have to go do my homework." I say as I walk inside. I walk up to my room and take out my homework and try to stop thinking about what my parents just said. I do like Zoey but my parents don't need to know that. Cause they'll just keep making me embarrassed by asking questions about her. And it's not like I have a shot with Zoey.

I've been working on my math homework for about an hour and a half until I finish. I check my cell phone and see that it's 6:00 p.m. I take out the paper Zoey gave me out of my pocket and read it. I want text Zoey so much but I'm nervous and I don't know why. I begin to type her number in and begin to type.

It takes me a while before I hit the send button.

**To: Zoey**

**Hey,it's Mike.**

After about a minute my phone starts to vibrate. I quickly grab my phone and check the message.

**To: You**

**From: Zoey**

**Hey Mike! Wyd?**

**To: Zoey**

**I just finished my hw you?**

**To: You**

**From: Zoey**

**Me too. Right now im just watching TV.**

**To: Zoey**

**What r you watching?**

**To: You**

**From: Zoey**

**Um some nature documentary.**

**To: Zoey**

**Cool.**

**To: You**

**From: Zoey**

**Oh,about the project do you think we could go to Cam's house? **

**To: Zoey**

**Yea. Where does he live?**

**To: You**

**From: Zoey**

**We'll find out tomorrow. I gtg eat. Bye.**

**To: Zoey**

**Bye.**

I put my phone in my pocket and put all my stuff up. " Mike! Dinner's ready!" My mom yells from down stairs. " Ok!" I yell back. I put the paper with Zoey's number on it on my desk beside my laptop and run downstairs. On the table are three plates. I sit down in my seat and my dog jumps up in my lap. " Come on,Jake. You know you're not allowed to be up here." I say. Jake is a big German Shepherd with a black and tan coat and reddish brown eyes. Jake is six years old,my parents got him after they adopted me. He whimpers a little before he gets down. My parents begin to eat. Silence fills the room until my mom and dad begin talking about their days as I just listen to them without saying anything. My parents begin talking all lovey dovey which makes me a little uncomfortable so I try to eat quickly. They start holding hands and my mom rubs circles on my dad's knuckles with her index finger. When I finish I thank them for the food and go up to my room. I grab a book off of my desk and read it until I have to go to bed. Before I do my phone vibrates in my pocket,I take it out,and read the text.

**To: You**

**From: Zoey**

**Good night.**

I smile as I read the text. I quickly text her back good night and change into my pajamas and go to bed a while later. I've never really been able to go to sleep real early. So I end up going to bed at either 10 or 11 o'clock. I don't really have a 'peaceful' sleep with all my personalities bickering about stupid crap and teasing me about liking Zoey. I try to ignore them and go to sleep.

**Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I'm going to try to write longer chapters. It took me a while to write this and figure out what this chapter should be about. I don't even know what my plan is for the next chapter, but I'll find something. I'm sorry if some of the words are spelled wrong. I hope you liked this chapter. No rude comments please. Follow,Favorite, and Review. :)**

**_~Tdrotigirl123~_ **


End file.
